Perfection
by BlowMeFire
Summary: Fear and power was all she had. And it failed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hope you like!**

Azula was a perfectionist, and anything short of perfection was failure. And Azula was not a failure. Now Zuko, Zuko was a failure. But not Azula. Or so she thaught. Now, as she sits chained to the ground, she realizes she is in fact a failure.

Her whole life,every minute of it was spent preparing to conquer the world. Perfecting her fier bending. But somewhere along the line, she messed up, for she had been beaten by a waterbender. A _pheasent. _All along, Zuko was destined to win. He would become the Fire Lord.

But how?

Maybe he had something she did'nt. She was driven by power. And he was driven by, what?

Love? No, that's stupid. Just like trust. Fear and power was the only reliable way. But, that too, failed.

That was why she was currently screaming like a maniac. Becauses fear and power was all she had. She had no Plan B, no backup. Because Plan A seemed so perfect. And now she had nothing, no one.

And as she was dragged away to prison, she was reassured by only one thought.

If she couldn't achieve perfection, no one could. And if she wasn't perfect, she was at least the best.

**A/N Did you like? if enough people say they like it, I have an idea where this is the begining of a whole story. So pleasssseee review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed! Hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

**Azula sat in her cell, going through in her mind the plan she conjured up while in her cell all these years. 5, to be exact. You may think that her plan was to excape and seek the Gaangs forgiveness. You may think that all those years in prison whould knock some sence into her head. If you do, than you are terribly wrong. If anything, she was angrier than ever. How dare they throw the princess of the Fire Nation in a filthy prison?**

**( And let me tell you, it was filthy! ) And as for apologizing, never! There was nothing to apologise for. Everyone that was effected by Azula deserved it. No, that was not her plan.**

**Her plan was to first get out of this prison while drawing the least amount of attention. If they don't realize she is gone until later, she will have more time to run. Then, she has to get a disguise. She needed to be disguised as someone powerful and important. But also as someone the Gaang trusted. So the answer was simple. She would become a Kyoshi**

**Warrior.**

**Then, when the time was right, she would over through the Gaang and finally, **_**finally**_**,**

**kill Aang and Zuko. And then she would take her rightfull palce on the throne. She would finally be the Fire Lord.**

**But now, as she hears a gaurd coming, hears the keys that unlocks her wretched cell jingle, she prepares to begine her genius plan.**

**A/N He he! cliff hanger! sorta. sooo... do you like? next chapter will have some older Gaang! please review! Condtuctive criticism is appreciated! :-) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Time for some Gaang!**

Aang looked at the happy faces of all his friends. The past 5 years have been very peaceful. He

was happy and had Katara, Toph had her metalbending school and was now starting a metalbending police force, Zuko was the Fire Lord, And Sokka was happy with his meat, sarcasm,

and Suki. Aang smiled to himself, and got up to get some tea. "Get me some tea to will ya Twinkle Toes?" Toph said. 5 years and she still has not stopped calling him that.

Nothing can go wrong any more, he thought as he pulled out a tea set that Iroh gave him.

Suddenly, a messanger ran in. " Avatar Aang, I have an urgent message from the warden at the Fire Nation prison" he said. Aang felt his heart sink. "What is it?" he asked.

"Azula has excaped." Aang had spoken to soon.

" She _what?_" Katara was in complete was _not_ supposed to happen. Everything in life was perfect. How could Azula have excaped? And if she excaped, does that mean she has something planned? Toph wasn't much happier. "Of course." she said. "What do you mean 'of course'?" Aang asked. " Well, think about it, Twinkle Toes. Everything was going perfect. That usually doesn't last very long for our little group, if you haven't noticed." "She has a point. But I think everything will be fine. We'll call the Kiyoshi Warriors and 'our little group' can hunt her down." Sokka said. "Alright" Aang said, calming down. Then, turning to the messanger, he said, "Inform the Kiyoshi Warriors of the situation and tell them to report here immediatly" and then sent him away.

"Wait. Shouldn't Zuko know too? I mean, he _is_ her brother, and the Fire Lord," Toph pointed out. "Don't worry, I havn't over looked that situation. I will inform Zuko myself." Aang said. " I'm coming with you" " No, Katara." Aang argued. "Aang, if Azula excaped, she is probably after you."

she pointed out. Then Sokka said, "Weren't you the one who beat her in a battle and chained her to the ground, Katara?" "Shut up." she said. " I'm coming with you, Aang, and you can't stop me."

Aang was about to protest, but instead he said,"Fine. But only if you're carfull." Katara walks over to Aang and kisses his cheek."I will" she promised. Then Aang and Katara walked out, going to prepare for thier trip,and ignoring Sokka when he whispered to Toph, _"Oogies!"_.

**A/N Sooo... What do you think? I was thinking, how old do you think Iroh was at the end of AtLA? Do you think he would still be alive during this story? **

**If there is anything in particular you want to see in this story, or have a request for an intirely different story, tell me! I would be happy to write it and I don't have much else to do so you will not have to wait long. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Yay! More! Read on.**

Azula had been walking for hours, and decided it was safe to take a rest. She found a comfortable tree and leaned against it. She was filthy. And sweaty. She hated being this dirty.

But soon, she reminded herself, she would be able to take a bath. A nice, long bath.

She recalled her breakout of the previous night.

_Azula heard a gaurd coming, the keys that could unlock her wretched cell jingling. She prepared herself for what she was about to do. Moving closer to the cell bars, she awaited the gaurd to give her dinner. When the gaurd walked in, all she saw was a insane, harmless young women with her head held down. she walked over to the cell, kneeled down, and slid a bowl of rice under the bars. That's when Azula attacked. She used a trick to knock out the gaurd that Ty Lee had taught her. It was quick and the gaurd was out before he could make a sound. Next, Azula reached for the keys and unlocked her cell. She tore a piece of cloth from her jail shirt and tied it around the gaurds mouth so that when he wakes up he couldn't cry for help, and then pulled him into the cell, locking him in. Before leaving, she wrapped up the bowl of rice to eat latter._

_As Azula stepped out of the room, she check to make sure no one was there to see her as she climbed out the nearest window. It was the first time in 5 years Azula had seen anything besides her cell and her gaurd, and at first she was a little stunned. But she recovered quickly and continued with her paln. She picked up a large rock and threw it to distract the gaurds posted around the prison. Classic trick, but very effective. She stealthily ran in the opposite direction of the guards and into the forest. She knew exactly where she was. She had been to the prison before, to check up on the enemy prisoners during the war. This forest eventually led to the Earth kingdom. So, she began walking._

And that was how she got here. Azula pulled out the bowl of rice, or what was left of it. She had already eaten some earlier. That's another thing. She was hungry. So she decided to eat some more before continuing on her journey.

Aang and Katara had finally arrived at the Fire Nation, and where making their way to the palace. So far, they had not run into any trouble, but Katara still first person they met at the palace was Iroh.

"Ah! Avatar Aang, what brings you here? would you like some tea?"

"I'm afraid that this is now time for tea, Iroh. We have some news for Zuko. Do you know where he is?" Aang said.

" I'm sorry to say I almost never know where he is" Iroh says with a chuckle. " Maybe you could tell me first, and I'll pass it on when I see him next."

"No," Aang says. "This is urgent news. He needs to know right away."

Iroh could tell this couldn't be good, and he immediatly grew motioned for the two to follow him and led them to the throne room.

"Zuko, you have some visitors" he says, motioning to Katara and Aang.

"Katara, Aang, what brings you here?" Zuko askes with a smile.

"We are here with some bad news, Zuko." Aang says. Zukos smile dissappeared.

"I'm afraid your sister, Azula, has excaped prison."

Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Mai were sitting at a large dining table, eating and discussing their next move. Aang had already told Zuko that the Kyoshi Warriors were being notified of the situation and that he has requested their help in hunting her down.

As Iroh walks in the room with a tray of tea, Zuko says, "This is serious. Azula may raly up war supporters and attempt to start the war again, disturbing the peace you and I have worked so hard to achieve. And I am afraid I can not help much because I have to stay here and watch over me nation. But I can put up wanted posters over the Fire Nation."

Now It was Mai who spoke next. "I can help. I can come with you and help you track her down. I know her and can tell what I think she will do next. Besides, It's boring here." she says with no emotion, what so ever. Typical Mai.

"Good, we're gonna need all the help we can get. We are leaving for Republic City tommorrow, where we will begin our search. And with that, they departed and went to their rooms for a good nights rest. Or atleast however good of rest they can get, due the current situation.

**A/N This chapter in a little bit longer. Hope you liked, and tell me what you thought.**

**Also, I was thinking, should Azula try to become a Kyoshi Warrior by asking to join and what not, or should she ambush a warrior and steal the costume. I mean, they might not recognize her since she is five years older, but then again, they**_** do**_** have Ty lee...**

**:-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Next chapter!**

Azula had been walking for what seemed like forever. She was hungry, hot, tired, the list went on and on. She had arrived at the Earth Kingdom about two days ago and had immediatly tried to blend in. She had stolen some clean clothing and hung her head down, speaking only when remembered to stay clear of her uncles tea shop, positive that dispite the fact that he hadn't seen her in five years, he would be able to recognize her.

Right now she was on her way to buy tickets for a small boat that took vaccationers to Kyoshi Island. She weaved her way through the crowed and found herself infront of a young man behind a booth.

"I'll take one ticket to Kyoshi Island, please" she said quickly. She reached in her pocket and pulled out what money she had managed to steal, and gave it to the boy just as he was handing her her ticket. She quickly grabed it and went on to find her ride. When she finally found it, she saw that there was a long line with it. She stepped into line with her head still down. After a while a line began to form behind her and a conversation began At first, nothing intrested her. But then, she heard her name.

"Did you hear the news? Turns out that Azula, the former Fire Nation princess, has escaped prison" So knews had gotten out? It was only a matter of time. But really? _Former _princess? No. Azula was still the soon, everyone would once again bow down to her! She continued to listen for any more news.

"And rumor has it that the Fire Lords girlfriend is helping the Avatar track her down." So Mai is helping them? Good. This way she could get revenge on her for betraying her easier.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize the line was moving. They were FINALLY bording. When she was on, she took a seat away from everyone else, looking away from everyone else. As they started moving, she stared at the blue water. The some color as the fire she bent. Eventually, she fell asleep.

When they arrived, Azula was awoken by the sound of people's footsteps as they scrambled to get off. She slowly stood up and followed the crowed. It wasn't until she was off the boat that she realized it was getting dark. Perfect.

Aang, along with Katara and Mai, had just gotten back from his trip, and was resting on a soft chair, drinking tea. He desided that it was time for bed. He was going to need all the sleep he could get if he wanted to start his search for Azula tomorrow. He got up and put his tea cup in the kitchen,and then headed for his bedroom. But as soon as he got in bed, he knew he would have trouble sleeping.

He lye awake, thinking about his plan in tracking Azula. First, he would search for her in Republic City. Then, he and the gang would meet the Kyoshi Warriors in hte Earth Kingdom, search there, and then head to the prison. From there, he figured Sokka would have a plan.

Thinking this over eventually had Aang drift into a fitful sleep.

When he awoke, he rubbed his eyes and quickly got dressed. He shaved and brushed his teeth and got a pastry for a quick breakfast and ate it as he went to find Katara, figuring that Mai would be with her. When he found them outside, ready to go, he got Appa and told them to get on. They promised to meet Toph and Sokka at the city hall at 7 p.m.

They started off by flying over the city, dropping posters and keeping an eye out for any sign of Azula. When the posters where gone, they landed and began to search an the ground, which Toph was thankful for. They stopped every once in a while to ask people questions. But no one knew anything about Azula's lacation, or had even seen her. So the Gaang called it a day and they all went home to sleep, tomorrow being the day they start for the Earth Kingdom.

**A/N Hehe tell me what you think! :-)**


End file.
